elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alba Tesreau
Alba Tesreau is an affiliate professor of the Achenar Research Council and the Head of Research of Aegis. The adopted daughter of Senator Olivier Tesreau, Professor Tesreau has devoted her career as a scientist to studying nonhuman intelligence and inter-species communication methods. She joined Aegis as a founding member in August 3303 during the onset of the Thargoid crisis. Biography Alba Tesreau was born into the isolationist Bes-Meratu cult led by Anton Hotep, who proclaimed himself to be a cosmic messiah and representative of "nonhuman beings" who had allegedly been protecting humanity for millennia. Alba's parents and Hotep's other enthralled followers were taught that they and only they had been chosen to survive an imminent apocalypse in their remote, sealed compound, and Hotep presented "alien artefacts" of dubious origin as evidence for his claims. A young Alba was often at odds with Hotep and the other cultists over her open preference for rationality and science, and she was finally exiled from the cult as punishment for sabotaging the compound's air-purification system, which forced the cult to contact outsiders for help and humiliated Hotep. Alba's story drew the interest of Senator Olivier Tesreau, who adopted her, and earned her a scholarship to study at the prestigious Grand Imperial. Her Masters thesis discussed the potential uses of mathematics as a common language between humans and other intelligent species. The topic of inter-species communication has been the focus of her scientific career ever since. Timeline 13 JAN 3306 *A series of Thargoid incursions into human-occupied Witch Head systems has alarmed the region's colonists. Multiple casualties have been reported, with pilots caught off-guard by the sudden increase in Thargoid ships. The Thargoids had largely withdrawn from the Witch Head enclave following a heavy defeat in July 3305. Following a significant increase in Thargoid activity, Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research offered the following comments to Vox Galactica: "Regrettably, the Thargoids were unlikely to surrender this area of space after a single defeat. Humanity may have established the Witch Head enclave, but the Thargoids are clearly still intent on driving us out – particularly with so many barnacle sites in the region." With starports at considerable risk of assault, local authorities are hopeful that a defence force can be organised soon. A number of independent pilots have already travelled great distances to engage the Thargoid forces. Kelvin Masters, a regular pundit for the Rewired network, provided this take: "Those people in the Witch Head are crazy if they thought the Thargoids were just going to roll over like good pups. We're six months down the road from our initial expansion into the sector, and the local factions seem to have forgotten they're living in Thargoid space. There's a little push-and-shove for influence going on, corporations vying for control. What’s going to happen in the Witch Head enclave now the Thargoids are back in force?"GalNet: Thargoid Incursions in Witch Head Enclave 08 AUG 3305 *Humanity's expansion into the Witch Head Nebula has continued with the introduction of seven planetary ports. Six ports now occupy systems surrounding the existing enclave. The Alliance, Federation and Empire have each established two ports, strengthening the presence of their representative factions. The seventh port, Cinder Dock, is located in Witch Head Sector DL-Y d17. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research provided some additional details: "A facility managed by the engineer Chloe Sedesi has been installed at Cinder Dock. The engineering blueprints available at the facility offer upgrades to frame shift drives and thrusters. Following last-minute discussions held aboard the megaship Spirit of Minue, a tech broker and material trader have also agreed to bring their services to the planetary ports. These contacts are located at Bray Landing and Ratchet Hub respectively. With these new resources available ahead of schedule, we hope to accelerate the ongoing efforts to repair the starports damaged during recent Thargoid assaults. Ezra Point is the first to declare itself fully functional, with all standard services back online." Further installations have been planned over the coming weeks, as migration continues to bring new opportunities and financial investment to the enclave. "These achievements are founded on the tireless efforts of many independent pilots," said Tesreau. "Their bravery and dedication were key factors in securing humanity's access to meta-alloys within the Witch Head Nebula. On behalf of Aegis, I offer these pilots my deepest gratitude."GalNet: Witch Head Planetary Ports Established 31 JUL 3305 *Recent reports from the Witch Head Nebula indicate that the Thargoid forces in the region have been defeated. The initial call to arms from Aegis Research was met with an overwhelming response from independent pilots, who were able to push back Thargoid incursions from the new human colonies. Admiral Aden Tanner, chief military liaison for Aegis, said: "Humanity has achieved a decisive victory in the Witch Head Nebula. Significant numbers of Thargoid vessels were destroyed in the conflict, even as many independent pilots were lost. But the sacrifice of these brave souls was not in vain, for the enemy has been forced to withdraw. While the threat of occasional incursions from Thargoid craft remains, our colonial assets have been firmly established in the region." Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research looked to the future: "The Alliance, Empire and Federation have declared that the Witch Head Nebula is now an official enclave of humanity – a region that their joint efforts have enabled them to share equally. But the damage inflicted on our new starports must be repaired before we can harvest the barnacle sites in the area. Independent pilots have already given so much, and for that I am humbled and thankful. And yet, we must ask for one last favour: to support the repair of these starports."GalNet: Enclave Established in Witch Head Nebula 30 JUL 3305 *Professor Ishmael Palin has established a permanent base of operations in the Arque system. Aegis Research confirmed the news with a statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: "Having fled the Maia system, Professor Palin and his staff have installed their equipment at the planetary port Abel Laboratory on Arque 4 E. All of the engineering services previously offered by Professor Palin are now available at his new location. His study of meta-alloys and other Thargoid-related materials has also resumed. The megaship Carson's Spring, which facilitated an emergency evacuation of the Palin Research Centre, has left the Arque system to resume other duties."GalNet: A New Home for Professor Palin 25 JUL 3305 *The Thargoids have emerged in the Witch Head Nebula, just hours after human expansion efforts in the region began. Numerous attacks in the area indicate that Thargoid craft are aggressively defending the region's barnacle sites. Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research said in an update: "Representative factions of the Alliance, Empire and Federation have entered the Witch Head Nebula to begin colonisation efforts. A number of megaships and Ocellus starports arrived in the area on schedule, only to be met with hostile Thargoid vessels soon afterwards." This development, coupled with increased Thargoid activity in the Pleiades Nebula, suggests that the Thargoids are intent on driving humanity out of regions containing barnacle sites. Tesreau was quick to repeat that securing access to a source of meta-alloys is of great importance to humanity. "All three superpowers are urgently requesting help to repel Thargoid forces from the Witch Head Nebula," said Tesreau. "Without the galactic community's support, these pioneer factions will be forced to retreat, and vital supplies of meta-alloys will be lost."GalNet: Thargoids Defend Meta-Alloy Sources 18 JUL 3305 *The Thargoids have returned to the Pleiades Nebula in large numbers, with several conflicts reported within hours. Professor Alba Tesreau gave an update on behalf of Aegis Research: "The Thargoid forces that recently withdrew from the core systems have resurfaced in the Pleiades Nebula following a brief disappearance. An initial analysis of their movements suggests a subtle change to their tactics. I believe they are seeking to reassert themselves in their original nexus. A considerable number of Thargoid craft have gathered in the Maia system. With the Palin Research Centre facing an imminent attack, the decision was made to evacuate Professor Palin and his staff, thereby protecting a number of vital research projects. All work at Palin Research Centre has been suspended. Regrettably, however, a transmission from Palin's megaship, Carson's Spring, indicates that it was assaulted by Thargoid vessels shortly after departure. With system security forces already under pressure, we urge independent pilots to head to Maia and protect Carson's Spring."GalNet: Thargoids Return to Pleiades Nebula 11 JUL 3305 *The Witch Head Nebula has been confirmed as a primary source of meta-alloys, following an initiative hosted by Aegis Research. The news has triggered efforts to swiftly establish a human presence in the area. Aegis Research released this statement from Professor Alba Tesreau: "Having analysed large amounts of exploration data, graciously provided by the galactic community, we can confirm that the Witch Head Nebula contains enough barnacle sites to meet the demand for meta-alloys. I am confident that these sites will offer a suitable alternative to the exhausted barnacles in the Pleiades Nebula." The Alliance, Empire and Federation have already dispatched advance teams to the region. Each superpower has asked the galactic community to support its respective initiative and help them establish megaships and Ocellus starports in the nebula. With the Pleiades sources of meta-alloys now almost completely depleted, independent traders will play a key role in ensuring that this vital commodity remains available to humanity. Pilots seeking to participate in any of the three initiatives will be able to find further information on the nearest mission board.GalNet: Alternative Source of Meta-Alloys Identified 04 JUL 3305 *Aegis Research has issued a statement amid growing concerns that meta-alloy harvests in the Pleiades Nebula have slowed dramatically. A number of sources claim that Thargoid barnacle sites have recently ceased producing materials. The situation was addressed by Professor Alba Tesreau of Aegis Research: "Thargoid structures remain poorly understood, so we can only theorise why the barnacles in most Pleiades systems have grown barren. Our leading hypothesis is that these sites have been over-exploited in recent years, and humanity has simply exhausted this resource. What is certain is that meta-alloys are both a valuable commodity and a vital component of anti-xeno technology. It is of paramount importance that we maintain the supply of this material. Therefore, Aegis Research is spearheading an initiative to identify an alternative source. We ask the galactic community to support us by providing exploration data, in the hope this leads us to undiscovered barnacle sites. Independent pilots who wish to participate can do so by handing in survey scans to The Oracle in the Delphi system between the 4th and the 10th of July.GalNet: Meta-Alloys Reportedly Growing Scarce 30 NOV 3304 *Aegis has stationed a security force in the Meene system to protect the engineer Ram Tah. An announcement was made by Professor Alba Tesreau: "Ram Tah's research has been enormously beneficial to our understanding of the Thargoids, and resulted in developments that aid us in the conflict. We therefore have a vested interest in protecting his work. We have deployed a security force that will provide continual support while allowing Ram Tah's operation to remain completely independent. Hopefully this will prevent any further disruption." There has been no response from the Sirius Corporation, which recently arrested a cabal of junior officers from its private fleet for launching an incursion into Meene. Li Yong-Rui, the CEO of Sirius Corp, has allegedly withdrawn his offer to work with Ram Tah on Guardian-human technology.GalNet: Aegis Offers Security to Ram Tah 30 MAY 3304 *Professor Tesreau made an emotional plea for assistance from the galactic community after the Socho Gold Raiders usurped Aegis Core in the Socho system: "It is inconceivable that elements of our own society would behave this way when there’s so much at stake. There is vital research taking place at Aegis Core. If it’s lost, these criminals will have placed all of us at risk! I implore the galactic community to help free Socho from these unthinking vandals. Aegis is defending humanity against the Thargoid threat. We need your help to survive, so that we in turn can protect you and your families."GalNet: Anarchy in Socho 22 MAR 3304 *Professor Tesreau commented on a newly-published report concerning discoveries about the Thargoids' history and goals in the ongoing conflict: "Thanks to Ram Tah and the brave pilots who explored Guardian sites, some of our questions about the Thargoids have been answered. It is clear that our current situation echoes that of the Guardians. Our space, like theirs, was seeded with barnacles thousands of years ago, and now the Thargoids have arrived to reap the biomechanical harvest. We now know that the purpose of the Thargoids' ongoing military offensive is to remove humanity from what they consider their territory. If the Thargoids adopt the same modus operandi as with the Guardians, their next move will be to start aggressively mining mineral resources. There is no evidence this has yet begun, however."GalNet: Thargoid Revelations 09 MAR 3304 *Professor Tesreau commented on Aegis's launch of the Eagle Eye surveillance initiative: "My hope is that this initiative will greatly increase our knowledge of the Thargoids. Observing their 'natural' activities, outside of combat zones, should further our understanding of their behaviour."GalNet: Thargoid Surveillance in the Pleiades 07 MAR 3304 *Professor Tesreau confirmed that she had reached out to Ram Tah on behalf of Aegis following his recent Guardian technology breakthroughs: "I have already contacted Ram Tah with the hope that Aegis can study his new data. Understanding more about the Guardians may enhance our knowledge of the Thargoids, and perhaps help us to comprehend their motives."GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts 24 FEB 3304 *Professor Alba Tesreau voiced additional concerns after Aegis confirmed that the Thargoids were targeting Aegis laboratories: "Aegis research centres were set up to increase our understanding of the Thargoids, so it's clear they’re attempting to prevent us investigating their technology and artefacts. Naturally we'll take precautions, but I can only wonder what a long-term solution might be. Will we have to establish laboratories in secret locations, such as bunkers or asteroids? Aegis's work is critical – only through knowledge might we establish a real relationship with this species."GalNet: Thargoids Targeting Aegis Laboratories 01 DEC 3303 *Professor Alba Tesreau, Aegis's chief scientific advisor, gave the following statement to The Imperial Herald: "We must do everything we can to further our understanding of the Thargoids. That's why these new research centres are so important. Everything we can learn about the Thargoids' history, biology and psychology is of potential value. If we could understand the Thargoids – really understand them – perhaps we could broker some kind of truce. I for one have not given up on the idea of peace. Over the past few months, we have conducted a massive recruitment drive to secure some of the galaxy's best and brightest minds. Now it's time to find out what those minds can accomplish."Galactic News: New Aegis Initiative 05 OCT 3303 *Professor Tesreau announced a third phase of its anti-Thargoid program to produce AG-0004, the Remote Release Flak Launcher.Community Goal: Third Aegis Initiative 05 AUG 3303 *The formation of Aegis was announced by Professor Alba Tesreau at a press conference in the Sorbago system on August 4, 3303. Aegis is a joint superpower initiative to gather further intelligence on the Thargoids and coordinate all future research. All three superpowers provide financial backing. Aegis established a research outpost of its own in the Pleiades Nebula: the Ocellus station Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55.Galactic News: Joint Superpower Initiative Announced References Category:Characters Category:Imperial key people